Memory
by gothgrrl13
Summary: AU. Walking down the dark and lonely streets, Hatchet stumbles upon a familiar face... Chef/Chris And a series of drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Memory**

A dark, cold night in the city. People were walking back and forth, minding their own business. It had to be one of the coldest nights of the city. In a corner of a street, a figure was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of a building. He was shivering from the cold and shaking a plastic cup to the people walking by him, asking for change. Some did leave money for the poor soul, but others dropped things, like trash, into his cup. He continued shaking his cup, unaware of someone's shadow hovering over him. He looked up and lightly smiled.

"Hey, Chef. Long time, no see..."

Chef frowned at the figure, shaking his head.

"Look at you...The Famous Chris, now a homeless bum."

Chris shrugged and shook his cup at Chef. "Brother, can you spare me a dime?" he joked.

Chef rolled his eyes as Chris lightly chuckled. Chef moved next to Chris and sat down next to him. Chris went back to shaking his cup to the people passing by. Chef lightly shivered from the cold and pulled his coat more closer. He glanced at Chris and noticed that the man was wearing raggy clothing. His clothes were smeared with dirt and had holes. His face looked more scruffier than usual. And his hair grew longer, so it was covering his eyes a bit. Chris wasn't paying attention to Chef's staring, he just continued shaking his plastic cup.

The two old hosts of a once famous TV show, didn't say anything.

Chef sighed and noticed that Chris was shivering almost madly from the cold. He felt guilty that his old friend was cold while he had such a huge coat on. He grumbled and took the coat off. He threw it over Chris's shoulders and looked away. Chris was mildly surprise by the gesture, but smiled.

"Hey, thanks dude..." Chris said, pulling the coat more closer to him.

Chef didn't say anything, just grunted. It was quiet again between the two. Chris looked over at Chef, his bangs still covering his eyes.

"So, what are you doing around here?" he asked.

"I was just walking around..." Chef mumbled.

"You're walking around this late at night?" Chris teased, smirking.

Chef glared at Chris, who lightly chuckled again.

"What, can't a guy walk around _this_ late at night?" he grumbled.

Chris laughed and shook his head. "Still the same old Chef..." he giggled.

Chef grunted again. "I suppose so. But, you're not the same Chris, right?"

Chris smiled sadly and shook his head. He placed his cup down and lean his head on the cold wall. He looked up at the night sky, his bangs moving away from his eyes. His life had changed a lot. Fame and glory all faded away from him. Money slipped away from him, and so did his old life. Looking back on it, Chris sometimes he could go back in time, to knock some sense into himself.

"No, dude," Chris said softly, "That old me died..."

Chef looked over at Chris, lightly confused. He saw the small, sad and for longing smile on Chris's face. Chef cleared his throat, looking up at the night sky too.

"Do you miss it sometimes? Your old life, I mean." Chef asked.

Chris didn't answer right away, for he was thinking it over. He rubbed his hands together as he thought. Did he miss it? Yes, sometimes he did. He missed having a bed to sleep in and something to eat. He missed having people love him. But, than again, he sometimes didn't. He blew into his hands, trying to warm them up.

"Well, sort of I guess...," Chris answered slowly, "I mean, I sometimes do but I can't look back on my life, you know? I gotta...gotta keep moving forward and whatever, you know?"

Chef nodded to Chris's answer and watched him blow into his hands again. He looked at Chris again and noticed that he looked more skinnier, and that he probably hasn't took a shower in a long time. He frowned and took Chris's hands. He rubbed them for him, blowing warm air into them. Chris blinked at Chef and slightly smiled.

"Thanks...Your hands are huge, dude." Chris said.

Chef just grunted again, still rubbing Chris's hands.

Chris smiled and said jokingly, "We probably look gay right now."

Chef rolled his eyes as Chris giggled like a child.

"I still see you're immature." Chef muttered.

Chris merely smiled. Chef stopped rubbing Chris's hands and let them go, but still held on to one of them. Chris lightly blushed from that, but he looked away. He picked up his cup and shook it. Chef continued holding Chris's hand, shifting around. He didn't like sitting on the cold concrete.

"Aren't you gonna go home...?" Chris asked softly, still shaking his cup.

"I can go home whenever I feel like it, boy." Chef grumbled.

Chris looked over at Chef and smiled. He looked down at their hands, still holding each other. He moved closer to Chef, and Chef didn't move away, for Chris's body heat was helping him warm up a bit. Chris smirked and leaned in more closer. He blew hot air into Chef's ear. That made Chef jump.

"What was that for?!" Chef screeched, blushing.

Chris smiled childishly and said, "To make us look even more gay!"

Chef muttered curse words as he rubbed his ear. Chris laughed loudly, scaring some of the people walking by. Chef whacked Chris's head, which made him laugh even more louder. Chef grumbled, but he still held on to Chris's hand. He stayed with him as the guy shook his cup to men in business suits and women who were too busy to care.

Pretty soon, Chris fell asleep, resting his head on Chef's shoulder. Chef sighed, looking up at the full moon. It was pretty late and the night got even colder. Chef was still slightly cold, but thanks to Chris's body heat, not so much. Looking at the moon, Chef sighed again.

He missed the old life, too much sometimes. He didn't like trying to have "normal" jobs. He couldn't hold a real relationship, if he wanted to. Besides, the real reason why he was out tonight was because he got fired from his job as a school's chef. He didn't expect to see Chris, his old friend, to be one of the bums on the streets. He looked over at Chris, shaking his head.

"In the morning, I'm taking you to my house. You need a bath, boy." he said.

Chris mumbled in his sleep, shifting around. Chef lightly ruffled the already messy hair and smiled a bit. He was glad to see someone from old memories. He rested his head on top of Chris's and continued looking at the moon.

"...And I don't care _if_ we look gay." he grumbled.

Chris lightly smiled in his sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **=3= Shame on you all for not writing any Chef/Chris. SHAME UPON YOUR FAMILIES! Well, I figured since I couldn't find any Chef/Chris stories on this site, I might as well post some of my drabbles on the pairings. I got an idea going with this one, but I'll upload some of the other drabbles I have later or whatever...


	2. Chapter 2

**Nice To Know You**

Chef was wondering if bringing a bum off the streets was really a good idea after all. Sure, it was an old friend, but still. He wondered about that as he looked in his really, really, _really_ dirty bath tub. He shook his head. He'll worry about cleaning that mess up later. He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where Chris was. A shower did do Chris some good, but he didn't have any clean clothes to wear, so he was wearing Chef's over-sized clothes. He looked like a little child wearing Chef's clothes, just hanging loosely on his skinny body. Chris was sitting on the kitchen counter, munching on a sandwich he made for himself.

Chef frowned at the mess Chris left on the other side of the counter, not even bothering to put away the things he used to make his sandwich. He shook his head and started putting them away. Chris watched through his long grayish wet bangs, taking another bite of his sandwich. Chef looked back at him, scowling at him. Chris smiled at him innocently.

"Hey, thanks for the free food, dude!" Chris said happily, taking another bite.

"Yeah, yeah..." Chef grumbled, shutting the fridge's door.

"You got a nice place. Really nice. It's pretty small, but it's nice!" Chris babbled.

"It's cheap, so I don't care." Chef grumbled.

"I used to have a small apartment too! But, one day I didn't have enough money to pay the rent, so the landlord kicked me out!" Chris said, laughing.

Chef looked over at Chris and lightly frowned. Chris continued to eat his sandwich happily, swinging his legs a bit. Maybe loosing everything he had, also made Chris lose his mind a bit...Things like that happens to bums on the streets. Chef shook his head, growling. Sure, Chris was pretty crazy before, back when they were on Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. But, this was different. They're aren't on TV anymore...This _is_ real life.

"Say, where do you work now? You gotta have a job if you're living here." Chris said, interrupting Chef's thoughts.

Chef looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I..._had_ a job as a school's chef." he admitted.

Chris blinked and laughed out loud. Chef glared at him as Chris continued laughing.

"You? Working in a school? With little kids? That's too funny! I bet you scared half of those little bastards!" Chris laughed.

"Shut up." Chef growled.

Chris continued laughing, holding his sides. Chef rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath. Chris sustained his laughter, still giggling.

"Y-You said you _had_ a job. What happened? Did your cooking skills suck there?" Chris asked, giggling.

Chef glared at Chris, cracking few of his knuckles.

"No," he said, "I got fired because I harassed some little kid for being a smart-mouth, and the little dick told his "mommy" on me."

"Aw, that sucks," Chris said, "It's not like how it was back on TDI, right?"

Chef sighed and nodded. He leaned on the counter near where Chris was sitting. He looked over and lightly scowled at him.

"Do you wanna get a hair-cut later? I don't like how your hair looks now." Chef said.

Chris ran his fingers in his long hair and shrugged. "I don't care." he said.

Chef blinked. "You don't _care_ what people think of your hair anymore? That's all you ever bitched about back when we were on TV!"

"Yeah, well. I don't care anymore." Chris said calmly.

Chef blinked again at Chris and shook his head.

"You really have changed..." he mumbled.

"That's how life is, Chef dude." Chris said, almost sounding sad.

It was quiet between the two, an awkward silence. Chris looked over to Chef and softly asked for something to drink. Chef went to the fridge, pulling out a can of soda.

"Chris, how long have you been living on the streets?" Chef asked, handing over the soda.

"For a while..." Chris answered, opening the can.

"Give me a real answer, boy." Chef growled.

"Fine. For at least three months now." Chris said and started chugging on his soda.

"Why didn't you ask for help? I would've helped you out." Chef said.

"I was being stupid and prideful. I thought, by the end of the first week, I would have a new job, get a new home, and have a new life. It just didn't work out." Chris said.

"You're an idiot." Chef said, shaking his head.

Chris looked over to Chef and Chef was surprised to see how sad Chris suddenly looked. Chef cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, come on now. I'm here now. I'll help you get your life back together. And starting now, you can live here with me." Chef said.

Chris looked around the small apartment and looked back at Chef.

"I would take up space." he said emotionless.

Chef blinked in surprise again by that and he glared at Chris.

"No you won't. I take up space being in this dinky apartment, you idiot! Now, you're living here, even you don't want to! It's too damn cold outside, and goddamn it Chris, I won't have you freeze to death out there!"

Chris looked at Chef, who was still glaring at him. Chris softly sighed and he looked down. He clutched his head and placed his head down on his lap. Chef lightly frowned and he sighed. He went up to Chris and wrapped his arms around him. Chris clinged to Chef's shirt and he sobbed a bit. Chef rubbed Chris's back, feeling awkward for trying to comfort his old friend.

"Um, there there. It'll be OK." Chef said awkwardly.

Chris looked back up at Chef, some tears on his face. Chef looked down at him and try to smile, but failed. Chris leaned closer to Chef, a little too close. Chef tried to back away, but Chris suddenly caught him in a kiss. Chef jumped from this and tore Chris away from him.

"HEY! What's wrong with you?!" Chef yelled.

Chris try to smile jokingly, but he couldn't. He had a look on his face that would make anyone feel guilty.

"...I-I'm lonely." Chris said finally.

Chef looked at Chris, wiping his mouth on his arm. He sighed and muttered, "Me too."

Chef sighed harshly, shaking his head again. "It's gonna be hard to get used to this new you, Chris."

Chris lightly laughed and said, "It was nice knowing the old me, right?"

Chef lightly laughed too and nodded. They both laughed, a little awkwardly though.

"Look, if you're gonna live with me, don't pull that kissing crap on me, alright pretty boy?" Chef said.

"I'll try not to." Chris said, lightly smiling at Chef.

Chef lightly blushed from the smile and he glared. He walked away, mumbling about cleaning up the bathroom. Chris sadly sighed and sipped on his forgotten soda can. It was nice to know that Chef was still the same...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **o3o Sequel to _Memory_. I might add more to this story-plot, but maybe. Since I'm already behind on _The Little Goddess_. 8D;

But I will post more Chef/Chris drabbles! c:


End file.
